


Бал с суккубом

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, M/M, Мифические существа, исторические эпохи, соулмейты, фентези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: На балу, устроенном в столице Российской империи, суккуб встречает молодого адъютанта.Но так ли всё на самом деле?





	Бал с суккубом

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7506527

Вокруг кричали люди, он сам рубил саблей, безуспешно утирая пот со лба.  
Прогремел выстрел, в воздухе остро запахло порохом. Грудь обожгло, и, схватившись рукой, Арсений почувствовал, как сквозь пальцы сочится горячая кровь.

Сегодня бал устраивал князь Мелихов. Получив приглашение, командированный в Санкт-Петербург после ранения, чтобы поправить силы, суккуб естественно кинулся в водоворот улыбок, взглядов и прикосновений.  
Один танец сменялся другим, гости прибыли все, и молодому офицеру было несложно выбрать красавицу, которую он ещё не пригласил.  
Здесь было даже жарко и форма привычно чуть стесняла движения, а ворот давил на горло, когда он кивал знатным дамам, приветствуя, но его это мало волновало. Арс улыбался и позволял себе очень тактично и аккуратно флиртовать с партнёршами, которых менял в танце.  
Когда он под весёлую кадриль чуть отступил назад, то врезался спиной в спешащего куда-то молодого адъютанта. В голове сразу пронеслась мысль, что сейчас мальчишка начнет выяснять отношения, прямо на глазах у очаровательной Натали, чтобы ей понравиться, и придётся чарами его унимать. Но, приняв удар на грудь, молодой человек, который ростом был выше самого Арсения, только мягко обхватил его плечи, страхуя суккуба от падения, а после тут же скрылся в толпе, посеяв в груди странное чувство пустоты, какой-то неполноценности. Наташенька его окликнула, и, улыбнувшись ей слишком уж призывно под гнётом чувств, Арсений влился в толпу танцующих кадриль.

Молодой адъютант теперь не давал покоя, и суккуб отчаянно искал его в толпе, но никак не мог увидеть. От свечей, зажженных, чтобы вечер был ослепительным, становилось чуть дурно, и Арсений Васильевич шагнул на балкон, желая освежиться. Невольно прерывая свидание, судя по всему. Тот самый офицер держал тонкие пальчики какой-то красавицы, прижимая их к сердцу, и, склонившись говорил что-то. Если бы Арс сразу знал, что они здесь, прислушался бы, а так начавшаяся полька просто оглушала и расслышать слова было решительно невозможно. Девушка подняла голову, произнесла тихо, на выдохе:  
— Тон-Тон. — И, погладив грудь офицера, прошла мимо ошарашенного интимностью момента суккуба. Парень же отошёл к оградке балкона и, склонившись, закурил трубку. На тонких пальцах его было до странного много украшений, однако, лишь добавляющих какой-то таинственности образу. Арсений почему-то сразу представил этого Тон-Тона на дуэли. Плечи развёрнуты, в руке пистолет, взгляд цепкий, холодный.  
В воздух взвилось облако табачного дыма, рассеивая фантазию по ветру, и адъютант обернулся.  
— Граф Попов, я полагаю? — Он протянул руку. — Антон Андреевич Шастун, я искал вас. Оказалось, что вы ранены и в Петербурге, но, как я могу судить, вашей жизни ничего не угрожает. — Молодой человек улыбнулся, но голос звучал ровно, даже чуть скучающе, и суккуб невольно применил чары — внимания и взаимности от этого парня хотелось невыносимо.  
— Так и есть, Арсений Васильевич Попов, — добавив в голос сладких ноток, проговорил соблазнитель, — рад знакомству. — Арс пожал протянутую руку и улыбнулся. Но молодой офицер вернул вполне дежурную улыбку в ответ.  
«Истинный!» — догадка обожгла как пламя, разлившись в крови адреналином, и Арсений даже чуть отступил, ошарашенный.

Он дёрнулся и проснулся. Рядом лежал Антон Андреевич Шастун, маг боевой специализации, стихии: огонь и воздух. Суккуб повёл головой, ещё не до конца понимая, что истинный — вот он, рядом, а не там, во сне. Лицо этого Антона подсвечивалось экраном смартфона и казалось бледнее, чем того, что был лунной ночью на балу. Арсений усмехнулся.  
— Ангел, ты чего не спишь?

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7506527 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
